Eric and David kill Strawberry Shortcake and gets ungrounded
Cast Eric-Himself David-Himself E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Ivy, Sasha-Herself Pompi Kate-Kayla Strawberry Shortcake, Shally-Princess Announcer-Catherine Natuski-Tween Girl Douglas McNoggin-Allison Jazzi-Emma Transcript David: Let's see what's on TV today. Announcer: And Now, Strawberry Shortcake, only on Discovery Family Eric: Man I hated that show, and that show is for little girls and for crybabies! David: I know, let's kill her and that stupid cat with an AK-47! Eric: Good idea David! (On TV) Eric: Stand back Strawberry Shortcake and Custard the Cat, we are going to kill you! Strawberry Shortcake: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't kill me. David: Too freaking bad! Time to die! (Fight is censored) Eric: Yes! Strawberry Shortcake and Custard the Cat are dead! (At home) E/D's Dad: Boys, thank you for killing Strawberry Shortcake! We hated that show and it's made by DiC Entertainment next to Madeline! E/D's Mom: You both are ungrounded, you can doing whatever you what! David: Thanks Mom and Dad! Eric Your the best parents ever! Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why did you killed Strawberry Shortcake, Eric and David, she is one of my favorite TV characters next to Barney the Dinosaur and Thomas the Tank Engine and you ruined my memories! You should be grounded for it? E/D's Dad: Shut Up, Ivy, we all hate Strawberry Shortcake because it's stupid and it's made by DiC Entertainment, thank to you! E/D's Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for becoming a Strawberry Shortcake fan! And for that, we are calling Sasha, Pompi Kate, Shally and Natuski to come here to teach you a lesson! (30 Minutes Later) E/D's Mom: Ivy, someone is here Sasha: I'm Sasha, and I cannot believe you become a fan of my favourite DIC entertainment show. Pompi Kate: I'm Pompi Kate, and we might be a cool DIC entertainment super stars, THANKS TO YOU. Shally: I'm Shally, and Eric and David killed Strawberry Shortcake and her cat named Custard, thanks to you Natuski: and I'm Natuski, you know that we love that show, except Kate and Diesel, because it was made by DIC entertainment next to Madeline, let's begin Douglas McNoggin: Okay then, now, here this, you will be forced to watch Lloyd in space, this is how I star in, instead of Barney and Friends. Natuski: Correct, and you will watch our favourite show Sabrina: the animated series as well as Douglas McNoggin's show Shally: And do you want to know what you get for being a fan of our favorite show? Ivy: Do I get a singing I love you Barney plush? Pompi Kate: no, you get in trouble for being a fan of me, Sasha, Natuski and Shally's favourite show Sasha: I agree with Pompi Kate, and your grounded until Equestria Girls and Twilight Sparkle's wings get deleted from Hasbro Studios. Douglas McNoggin: I hate Barney the Dinosaur now. E/D's Dad: I agree with the five of them, now Jazzi is going to beat you up. Jazzi, beat up Ivy! (Jazzi appears as she is holding a blue chainsaw sword) Jazzi: Prepare for some bleeding. (Jazzi beats up Ivy, but the TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign in negative color with the word "Censored! Please stand by!". The iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World) (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by douglas flashin erup girl mcnoggin EDCP